


Grief

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set in the immediate aftermath of 'In the Blink of an Eye' but before the funeral; Barbara takes care of Tommy





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I can read Tommy’s expression; the pain in his eyes, the need to run, to retreat somewhere away from the sympathetic looks and the seemingly endless questions. I can see the strain, and I know that I need to get him out of here before he erupts or breaks down.

I cross the room, squeezing past ACC Hillier, and approach Tommy. Crouching down beside him, I rest my hand on his arm. “Come on Sir, let’s get you out of here.”

He stares at me, his eyes brimming with tears. “Barbara?”

I keep my expression neutral, “come with me Sir, it’s time you went home.”

He stands, following me blankly to my car, climbing into the passenger seat.

“I can’t go home Barbara.”

I turn to face him, “where would you like to go?”

“Back in time.” He lowers his head, but I can tell he is crying.

“If that was possible, if there was any way.”

“I know, it’s stupid.”

I put my hand on his shoulder, “no, it isn’t. You’re grieving Sir, don’t be too hard on yourself; there’s no right or wrong way.”

His tears became full blown sobs. He slumps forward, his head on my shoulder, his arms around me. I return his embrace, running my hand up and down his back in what I hope is a comforting gesture.

“You can stay at mine Sir, for as long as you want or need to.”

~*~

I lean against the doorway to the bedroom watching him sleep. He is restless, his memories tormenting him. My heart broke for him; and I knew that things were going to get worse before they began to get better, but I would be there for him through it all. 

I make my way to his side of the bed, reaching out and stroking the hair back off his forehead. He murmurs something incomprehensible and turns over. 

“I’m here for you Sir, whatever you need. You don’t have to go through this alone.”

He murmurs again before seeming to settle. I leave the room and head back to the lounge, curling up on the couch, the tv on low. I won’t sleep, I can’t. Not when he needs me to hold him together, to carry him as he has carried me. He is my friend, and I will be there.


End file.
